


spring, cherry blossoms, and you

by wintercoats



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, That's it, kinda???, this is literally just bbangnyu making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercoats/pseuds/wintercoats
Summary: “Younghoonie-hyung,” Chanhee drawled, apprehensive. Both of his eyes were open now, piercing Younghoon in a gaze, the tip of his nose shiny and lips pouted in a silent request. Younghoon sucked in a quiet breath, watching the younger wet his lips expectantly. Chanhee’s eyes flitted to the door, closed but unlocked, before scooting closer to Younghoon, sliding his knee in between the other’s, Younghoon’s bated breath fanning onto Chanhee’s cheeks. His nose crinkled.“Hyung, your breath stinks.”





	spring, cherry blossoms, and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_the_boyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_the_boyz/gifts).



> title from spring, cherry blossoms, and you by epitome project!
> 
> 4 my bae anner the bbangnyu ambassador

“Don’t leave yet.” Chanhee’s voice cut through the comfortable silence of the vacant room like a knife through butter, rough and breaking at the edges from its first use of the day. Younghoon froze in his place, half-risen on his arms, before relaxing his tensed muscles and sinking back into the warmth that the younger’s body gave off in waves. It was just barely April, and cold air still nipped at his bare arms in the morning –  _ there was nothing wrong with wanting to keep warm, _ he reasoned. Chanhee was burrowed snugly under the blankets, eyes still laid shut.

 

Younghoon hummed, fingers mapping the sheets below them before finding his phone, having been kept warm under Chanhee’s ribcage. He squinted at his lockscreen, tired eyes struggling to make out more than a bright blur.  _ 7:26.  _ He felt Chanhee’s hand creep under his shirt, over his stomach and curl around his waist, a silent persuasion to stay in bed. 

 

“The rest will be up in...” Younghoon took a little longer than he’d like to admit to do the math in his head, “34 minutes.” Chanhee whined protestedly, peeling one glassy eye open to throw a half-assed glare his way. 

 

“That’s 34 minutes that we could be using to sleep right now,” Chanhee shot back. His thumb drew circles on the subtle dip of Younghoon’s waist, one open eye focused on where his hand had exposed a healthy sliver of the older’s skin. Younghoon felt the hair on his arms stand up. 

 

“Younghoonie-hyung,” Chanhee drawled, apprehensive. Both of his eyes were open now, piercing Younghoon in a gaze, the tip of his nose shiny and lips pouted in a silent request. Younghoon sucked in a quiet breath, watching the younger wet his lips expectantly. Chanhee’s eyes flitted to the door, closed but unlocked, before scooting closer to Younghoon, sliding his knee in between the other’s, Younghoon’s bated breath fanning onto Chanhee’s cheeks. His nose crinkled.

 

“Hyung, your breath stinks.”

 

Younghoon scoffed, shifting close enough so that their lips were mere inches away. He caught Chanhee’s gaze flutter downward and grinned.

 

“How bad does it stink now?” Younghoon teased.

 

Chanhee flushed immediately, averting his line of vision so that he instead watched as the newly risen sun shed light on the shared room in strips, filtering through the blinds and coating things in gold like drizzled honey. 

 

Younghoon poked at Chanhee’s arm, to no response.

 

“Hey,” Younghoon started. Chanhee, indignant as ever, huffed, obviously offended by being called out, as early as it was in the morning. The older couldn’t help but smile, moving his dormant hand from where it rested between them to frame Chanhee’s jaw. “We don’t have a lot of time,” he reiterated. It was a bitter reminder that this was nothing more than a sweet escape, a spare moment hidden and tucked away for only the two of them  – that soon, the blissful silence would be overrun by the toils and tidings of the day. They both knew that all too well, only further affirmed by the sudden purse of Chanhee’s lips and the knot between his eyebrows. Younghoon’s hand wandered further upwards, and he used his thumb to smooth away the crinkles carved by stress above the younger’s nose. 

 

Chanhee finally looked at Younghoon again. Silence fell over the two of them like a blanket, the air thick with hesitation – nothing but soft breaths to occupy their ears. Younghoon studied the soft slope of Chanhee’s nose, his pouted lips, the apples of his cheeks that were shiny from morning dew. He watched the way the younger’s delicate, feathery eyelashes tickled his cheeks when he blinked, his eyes grown dry from doing the same that was being done to him. Chanhee’s eyes themselves no longer looked glazed, but more like he was trying to take in everything about Younghoon – no, the whole moment, like he’d never experience something like this again. They laid like that for what felt like minutes, hours, so long that Younghoon became somnolent, dancing on the frays of sleep.

 

When Chanhee finally spoke, it was so soft that Younghoon couldn’t hear from mere inches away from him; thought it might have been the rustle of the cherry blossoms outside. 

 

Younghoon pried his eyes awake, blinking away the sleep that tugged on his eyelids. “Hm?”

 

Chanhee hesitated like he was about to tell a secret to someone he wasn’t sure he could trust; but after a moment, he spoke. “Kiss me,” he said again, louder, so that it rang in Younghoon’s ears like foreign music. 

 

Chanhee held his breath when Younghoon scooted closer, the sliver of space between their bodies sparking static, apprehensive goosebumps erupting over bare skin like wildfire. He inhaled when he felt Younghoon’s lips brush against his shyly, still sinfully soft from sleep. Chanhee dug his blunt nails into Younghoon’s skin and pressed his lips against the other’s with more force, angling his head against his pillow so that their noses fit together. Younghoon huffed a breath through his nose that tickled Chanhee’s cheek and a smile crept onto his face, lips curling against the older’s. Younghoon nipped at his bottom lip, and Chanhee yelped just a  _ little  _ too loudly, startling the both of them and training their gazes on the door – closed, but unlocked. 

 

Neither of them moved for a moment, bones stiff and heavy like an anvil, weighed down with the fear of being caught. Chanhee strained his ears, unblinking towards the door to gauge any noises from the other rooms until Younghoon turned towards him and nuzzled into Chanhee’s neck, pressing soft kisses up and down the column. Gentle, like he was afraid to break him. Chanhee relaxed, sighed contentedly and slid his hand up and down Younghoon’s side, nudging up his shirt and caressing the bared skin with the pads of his fingers. Why was his skin so  _ soft?  _

 

Younghoon trailed his pecks up from Chanhee’s neck, over his chin, the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose. Chanhee whined and batted at Younghoon’s arm, kissing the older square on the lips before he could tease him anymore. 

 

For someone who was so bold with skinship, Younghoon kissed so modest, gentle, cautious, like he would miss something if he went too fast. Chanhee grew impatient and traced the seam of Younghoon’s lips with his tongue. The older complied with a soft inhale, opening his mouth for Chanhee’s access.

 

They kissed slow, lovingly, embarrassingly tenderly. Younghoon sighed into Chanhee’s mouth, tracing a hand over his hip and tugging him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Chanhee was sandwiched between Younghoon and the wall, and he smelled like body wash and the dorm’s laundry detergent, the scent lingering just enough so that Younghoon could breathe it in from their proximity. It somehow made the kiss sweeter, made him lick with more courage into Chanhee’s warm, pliant mouth. Their bodies pressed closer together if even possible, Younghoon’s Star Trek sock-clad feet nudging Chanhee’s calf. That made Chanhee break the kiss, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking.

 

“I still can’t believe you sleep with socks on,” he said with an abnormal amount of disdain for someone he was kissing just a few moments ago. Younghoon wanted to tell Chanhee that his hair reminded him of the cherry blossoms outside.

 

“They keep my feet warm!” Younghoon defended himself instead, rubbing his Star Trek socks up and down Chanhee’s legs with added purpose. Chanhee made a noise of protest and pressed his lips to Younghoon’s again, even while kicking his feet away, craving the contact like Younghoon was some sort of extremely soft, lenient drug. 

 

In a moment of courage, Chanhee dragged his nails over the small of Younghoon’s back and got chills from the way he arched into the younger’s stomach with a breathy exhale. His fingers rested there, awkwardly idle, too afraid to repeat the action again. 

 

Younghoon took Chanhee’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, an obvious jab back. He released it and watched Chanhee’s eyelashes flutter, stupefied. Younghoon grinned at him, studying the look on his face that he couldn’t quite put a name to. Indignance, annoyance, and… something else. Though he doesn’t get to figure out what exactly, because Chanhee’s lips were on his again and any remnant of a thought was swept away by his touch, supple and enticing. 

 

Their movements became languid, chaste kisses pressed to each others’ mouths like secrets. Time seemed to all but fade away, nothing but soft sighs, warm hands, gentle heat shared between the two of them. Chanhee felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy again, breaths coming farther and few in between, until a pair of loud footsteps padded down the hallway. 

 

They broke away like they’d been burnt, frozen like deer in headlights, realizing that the small window of opportunity kept just for the two of them had come to an end; that it would be an indeterminable amount of time before an occasion like this fell upon them again.

 

Chanhee reluctantly shifted from his position, sitting himself up and using the wall as a backrest while he ruffled his hair, making a conscious effort to make himself look presentable. He smoothed his hands down his shirt just for something to do, folding his legs under himself.

 

Younghoon felt something warm furl in the pit his stomach at the swollen, reddened state of the younger’s lips, bitten and bruised a warm fuschia from kissing for so long, his flushed cheeks, and knew that he couldn’t look much better. He ran a haphazard hand through his hair.

 

They maneuvered out of bed, stretching and making easy conversation while they readied, ignoring the palpable tension that sunk into their skin like an infection. Chanhee pretended not to notice Younghoon’s wide, expressionless gaze when he took off his shirt to change.

 

Chanhee slid his feet into his his bunny house slippers while Younghoon put on his Hello Kitty makeup headband, and they met at the door. It felt… strangely domestic; a moment too intimate for boys who only dared to kiss where nobody could see them. Chanhee felt his chest constrict at the way the sun hit Younghoon’s irises just right from this angle, illuminating them a burnt amber. 

 

“Younghoonie-hyung?” Chanhee began, fumbling with the doorknob. 

 

“Hm?” Younghoon sucks his bottom lip into his mouth apprehensively, eyes widening with expectance. 

 

“Your breath still stinks from here.”

 

Chanhee deserved the swat on the arm that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur done reading this.... im so sorry its 4:37 am ive been wrting this for like 6 hours and it's not edited other than me going back and fixing things along the way but leave kudos and comments and feedback and like and subscribe nad make sure to click the notification bell so you know whenever i post a new video!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> bbangnyu Amn just........... some litle creachers. Thatse It . They Canot change this
> 
> edit: it's edited now but if u notice any mistakes dont be afraid to point them out :)


End file.
